Coppercurls
by Cliffhanger Monster
Summary: Tris is called away from Lightsbridge to travel with Briar to get a cure for Sandry and Daja from the Empress of Namorn. Will sparks fly between the two mages or will it be more like fireworks and what is the Empress up to? Tris
1. Tris

I wanted to make this story for a while. I hope u enjoy it and I am normally a quick updater, so once I get a good amount of reviews, I promise I will update. SO READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!!

* * *

A young red haired woman stood on the crest of a large hill. Her many braids framed her stubborn face, two thin halfway unraveled braids hung alongside both sides of her chubby cheeks. She had pale skin with a smattering of freckles across her long sunburnt face. She wore a pale blue dress with a silver sash across her waist, the wind circled around her plump figure like a friend. Under her dress, around her neck was her mage medallion on a thick velvet cord. She stood barefoot, the soft grass cradled her feet nicely. Her storm grey eyes were focused on a gathering group of storm clouds, her small mouth set in a look of concentration.

A small sling hung over her shoulder, inside the sling lay a small beautiful glass dragon. The musical melody coming from the dragon could only be taken as a contented purr.

"Trisana Chandler!" A voice coming from the near bottom of the hill startled Tris, causing her to jump and jar the glass dragon. Chime climbed out of the sling and flew into the air, raising a loud screech of displeasure.

Tris fetched her glasses from sash and mashed them on her face, her concentration was completely broken. She turned angrily and saw a tall figure coming up towards her. "What do you want now Eli?" She snapped.

Elias Stormcatcher huffed as he climbed the tall hill, he was a nineteen year old ambient mage capable of really powerful magic and yet he was reduced to being a messenger boy. Elias had short jet black hair and brilliant blue eyes. He had a power similar to Tris's, though no where near as powerful or controlled as she was. He was a brave soul to dare interrupt Tris during her meditation or any other magical working. He was the only person at Lightsbridge who interrupted Tris during reading and lived to do it again.

He was out of breath when he finally reached Tris and Chime, Chime let out a screech and landed on Eli's shoulder. Eli gave Tris an equally annoyed look, though he was no where as scary as she was. "Don't give me that tone Tris, I have been looking for you most of the morning." After a year of friendship, Eli knew not to be so afraid of Tris and her snappish attitude.

Tris set her hands on her hips and gave Eli a fierce scowl. "Well you found me, now what?"

Eli took a breath and pointed back towards Lightsbridge. "A man just arrived, he said it was urgent that he speak with you."

Tris didn't need to be told twice, she took off towards the university, she just had a bad feeling. Eli watched as she ran down the hill, amazed that she was able to run without falling even once. Eli looked at the dragon and sighed. "I'm way too tired to walk much less run." He knew it was against the rules, but he didn't care. He called a small rain cloud down to him, it slowly floated down to him, he used his power and solidified the cloud, allowing him to climb on and quickly float down the hill towards the university.

Tris opened the large burgundy doors that allowed her entrance to the main hall. Her face was red and her clothes were in slight disarray, a spectacle to come of the other students there, but she didn't care. She found Professor MoonWind's door and knocked. "Come on." Answered a calm soothing voice.

Tris opened the door and gasped, there, standing next to Professor MoonWind, was Niko!

* * *

Niko looked no older then he had when Tris had last seen him, which was about three years ago. He still looked clean and crisp, but his eyes were weary and his shoulders drooped. "Tris." His voice also sounded weary.

"Niko, what are you doing here?" Tris closed the door and sat in the chair offered to her, she couldn't but stare at her former principle teacher, though he had been more of a father then anything.

"Tris, how long has it been since you spoke to your sisters?"

Tris thought it was an odd question, but said nothing. She thought back, it had to have been at least four months since then. She spoke to Briar a couple weeks ago, but she was closer to Briar then Daja or Sandry. "A couple months ago at least, why do you ask?"

Niko leaned against the wall and sighed. "Daja and Sandry are seriously ill, they are both at the Duke's Citadel, but things don't look good for them."

Tris felt like she had just been rammed in the gut, how could she have not known. "What about Briar?"

"Briar has shown no signs of the illness, I came to make sure you did not as well."

"Did the healers figure out what the illness is?"

Niko shook his head. "They are baffled, none of us can figure it out." Tris was getting more scared as Niko continued. Daja and Sandry couldn't die. "Is there anything I can do Niko."

Niko smiled for the first time since he arrived there. "I was hoping you would ask that, I need you and Briar to come to the Duke's Citadel with me today."

Tris looked at Professor MoonWind who nodded at her. "I'll grab my things, but I'm not sure where Briar is."

Niko smiled again. "He is closer then you think."

Tris walked out of the room, unsure of what Niko meant. She headed back to her room to gather her things, the feeling that she could lose Daja and Sandry almost made her cry, but she couldn't allow it to show. She walked past Eli, who had finally reached the university. "Tris, what's wrong?"

Tris kept walking. "I can't talk right now Eli, I'll explain it all when I get back." With that she entered her room and shut the door.

"Wait get back? Where are you going?" When he didn't get an answer, he sighed and walked off, Chime jumped off his shoulder and flew around to Tris's open window. It seemed Chime wasn't the only one with that idea.

Tris finished packing her things when she heard someone come in her window. She ran her fingers through her hair slowly and formed a small lightening bolt, whoever had come in was in for a big shock.

She turned and gasped, her lightening bolt slamming into the wall, just missing the individual. "You nearly made me kill you, you bleater."


	2. Misunderstanding

I had fun writing this chapter. I hope u enjoy it and please review if u think I should write more. I have always been a sucker for Briar and Tris fics, they seem to go so well together and there aren't enough on here. Well like I said, please review if u want more quickly.

* * *

The young man stood in front of her, a big smile on his face, his white teeth showing. "Good thing you can't aim then." The young man had short dark hair and eyes the shade of emeralds, he stood at a towering 6"1 to Tris's 5"8. Tris took a deep breath, a slow smile coming to her face. She turned around before Briar could see that he had gotten her to smile. "Was that a smile I saw Coppercurls?"

Ever the observant young man, she shook her head without turning around until she could get the smile off her face, he had never been able to get her to smile so easily when they had been children, but they were far from being children now, both of them.

Once she got her emotions under control, she turned to see Briar standing there with a sort of smirk on his face. The way he looked her over was enough to make her want to blush, she couldn't help staring at him as well. He had never been a muscle bound man like Tris had seen here in the university, he was thin, but looks were deceiving for he was quick and strong. He had come far from being the thief boy who enjoyed stirring up her temper just to get a reaction out of her, though it seemed he still enjoyed doing that.

"It's good to see you again thief boy, did you come with Niko?"

Briar nodded his head. "Yeah." He got a sad look in his emerald eyes. "Daja and Sandry are really lookin bad Tris."

Tris looked down, feeling worry build up inside her, all she wanted to do was go and see her sisters, hopefully finding a way to help them. She felt arms wrap around her and looked up surprised to find Briar holding her, a concerned look on his face as well. "Don't worry Tris, we will help them." He said in a low voice.

Briar had no idea what his simple hug was doing to the red head, a torrent of emotions ran through her. After a few moments of letting him hold her, she pushed him back a bit, looking down so he wouldn't see the look on her face. "Alright, well let's not keep Niko waiting."

She went to pick up her large suitcase, but Briar had beaten her to it. Tris glared at him. "I am not weak, I can carry my own things." She grabbed for it, but Briar moved it aside. "Come off it Tris, just get your bottom out the door."

Tris stuck her tongue out at him like she used to do as a child and walked out the door, smacking right into Eli. She would have fallen if Eli hadn't reached over and caught her, which made for a compromising sight when Briar walked out, his face was hard to read, but Tris thought she saw a hint of...jealousy.

* * *

Briar had been excited to go with Niko and help fetch Tris, though he had his own reasons. Of course he wanted to help Sandry and Daja, but he always enjoyed seeing Tris, especially for the fun of picking fights with her. She was the most fun to fight with because she was the most intelligent and could get Briar with a comeback that surprised even him.

He had thanked his lucky stars that Tris hadn't gotten him with the lightening bolt, her aim had been inches off amazingly, saving him from a nasty shock. But a bigger shock occurred when he had seen her. Although he had spoken with her a lot, he hadn't seen her in what felt like ages, way too long for his liking.

She was beautiful, pure and simple, her hair the color of fire, her skin the color of cream, and his favorite feature, her stormy eyes that held such fire in them. Briar had always thought Tris was beautiful, though he never really allowed the fact that other men thought she was beautiful to register, thus the hardened look he gave the young man who held her in his arms. The amount of jealousy he felt surprised even him and obviously surprised Tris. Briar cleared his throat. "Um, am I interrupting something here?"

Tris caught her breath again and pushed away from Eli, Eli glared at her and simply pulled her arms back, allowing her to fall hard on her bottom. "Other then keeping my friend from falling, no nothing at all." Eli's voice was calm and cool, though he didn't like the way Briar glared at him, who was this kid anyway?

Tris glared up at him. "You chufferhead, that hurt!" She stood to her feet and whacked him hard in the shoulder before turning to Briar. "What do you think is going on here Briar and what would you care." Ignoring Briar's surprised look and Eli's as well, she stormed away from both of them towards the Headmaster's office, leaving both young men to stare at her retreating form.

Eli got up his courage and walked over to Briar, who still watched Tris leave. "Sorry for the awkward moment there, my name is Elias Stormcatcher, a friend." He stopped for a moment and made sure he was clear. "Only a friend of Tris's, a student here with a power much like Tris's." He stuck his hand out to shake Briar's. "And you are?"

Briar shook the other mage's hand, glad that the whole misunderstanding had been cleared up. "Name's Briar, Master plant mage." He grinned like a fool, Rosethorn would hang him by his ears for saying that.

"Are you Tris's suitor as well?"

Briar froze for a moment, unable to answer, a no should have been a simple answer to give, but strangely enough it wasn't, he didn't want to say no. He was brought out of this deep thoughts by an irritated voice in his head. _"Briar, I want my things here now, Niko is ready to go and so am I, you can stay and talk with Eli all you want after you bring me my suitcase."_

Briar grinned, he had an out. "I'd love to answer, but I have to be going, Tris is calling and she ain't none too pleased neither." He walked away, lugging Tris's baggage along with him, leaving Eli to wonder what was wrong with both of the mages. Suddenly something swooped by his head, nearly knocking him down, he ducked and looked as Chime flew fast to catch up. "Ok, that was interesting." He chimed to himself before heading to his classes.

* * *

When Briar finally reached the office, Niko seemed ready to leave, but the red head was nowhere in sight. "Where did Tris go?"

"She went to get the horses from the stables while I spoke with the Professor here, go down there and wait with her, I will be there shortly." Briar nodded and carried the suitcase out of the towering university and out to the medium sized stables out back. He heard a gentle voice inside and used his thief skills to get close enough to the stable without whoever it was hearing him, then he looked in.

Tris stood beside a dark brown gelding, stroking it's neck gently. "He just makes me feel so...uhh, I don't know." She was talking to herself and seemed frustrated about something. "I bet he doesn't even know it, you should have seen the look he gave me." She stopped talking and saddled the horse up before swinging onto it's back and clicking her tongue. Was she talking about that Eli kid, did she fall for him while Briar had been away.

Despite the fact that he never admitted to anyone, not even himself that he had any kind of feelings for Tris other then a brotherly feelings, he was feeling jealous again. Problem was, Eli didn't seem to have any feelings other then being a friend for Tris, it would probably hurt her to know, but maybe if she knew, then she would give up on him.

Tris seemed surprised when he stood outside the stable. "How long have you been standing there?" She sounded worried.

"Only a few minutes, I heard you talking." Tris turned redder then the color of her hair when he said that, her mind going a hundred miles an hour. So he had heard that she had feelings for him, what would he say? "So you heard everything huh?"

Briar nodded his head. "I'm sorry to say that the person you were talking about doesn't have those same feelings for you." Tris's eyes filled up with pain, how could he so bluntly tell he he didn't care about her like that, was he really that uncouth?

"Oh." Was all she could say before kicking the horse hard, getting him to gallop away, Briar watched as she rode away from him, where those tears he saw running down her cheeks, why did he feel like he had just made the biggest mistake he would ever make in his life?


	3. Now is the time to panic

Sorry it took me so long, long story there. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to all who reviewed, I really hope this chapter gets more reviews. Enjoy and remember to review after you have read it, tell me what you think of it.

* * *

Tris rode the horse to the front of the university where Niko waited with her Professor, she had long since dried the tears she had been crying and had a sort of exhausted look on her face when she met up with Niko. "I'm ready Niko." She said atop her gelding.

"Where is Briar?" Niko asked.

"Back at the stables, he should be here soon." She tried her hardest to keep the pain from her voice, but Niko detected a hint of it and arched a brow concerned. "Tris, are..."

"I'm fine Niko." Tris replied quickly and somewhat sharply. Niko knew at that point to drop the subject, she would open up to him eventually. He heard the sound of hoofbeats and saw Briar riding a grey horse, the look on Tris's face as he trotted his horse over to where she stood didn't escape Niko's sight.

Instead of addressing the issue, he simply nodded at the Professor before turning to Tris and Briar. "Let's be going now." He took note of how Briar looked at Tris with regret in his eyes and how Tris wouldn't even look at him now. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

All the while as they traveled, Tris ignored Briar, Briar attempted a few times to get her to smile or laugh, but she ignored each attempt. He even attempted speaking mind to mind with her, but she gave him a jolt. Feeling horrible, Briar finally gave up and rode in silence, perhaps he shouldn't have said anything to Tris.

The rest of the ride was a silent one, all the while Tris was deep in thought. Why on earth would Briar be so cruel, she had been in near shock when he had told her he had no feelings for her, how could he have been so callous about it as well, it just didn't make sense. Had Briar changed that much over the months she hadn't seen him?

Briar too was lost in his own thoughts, consisting mostly of how he would get Tris to look at him, much less speak with him. _"Tris?" _He tried again.

"_Don't Briar, stay out of my head." _Came the sharp response and once again Briar was jolted through their connection, he pulled back instantly. There was no way through to her as of right now. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the Duke's Citadel in sight. He noticed that Tris finally let a small smile come to her face as she saw the Citadel as well, she would see her sisters again.

She would help them, there was no question about that, she would not lose her sisters, she felt like she had already lost Briar and it hurt so bad. Niko walked alongside her horse most of the way, just wanting to comfort Tris. But he couldn't comfort her if he didn't know what was wrong.

Briar was relieved when they finally made it to the gates of the Citadel, it only took a moment for the guards to recognize the three and allow them entrance. Tris practically ran towards the room that held her ailing sisters. She only stopped when she nearly ran into Duke Vedris himself. "Oh, I am so sorry Duke Vedris, I wasn't watching were I was running." Tris took note of how weary the Duke looked, it was like how Niko had looked when came and got her. The Duke's health had been getting better last she spoke to Sandry, but it didn't seem that way now, what in Shurri Firesword's name was going on?

Duke Vedris offered a small smile. "Sandry and Daja are sleeping now, fitfully, but sleeping nonetheless. It seems that no matter how much they slept, they are still exhausted."

"Sire, what were the first symptoms that they displayed?" She wasn't a healer, but she had a theory and if she was correct, they had to act quickly.

"Well." The Duke thought for a moment, he seemed a bit slow. "At first they just seemed run down all the time, then it progressed slowly."

That was what tris had thought. "Sire, I have reason to believe that whatever Sandry and Daja have, you and Niko also contracted it. If that is true, we must get you to a healer quickly."

Niko and Briar had walked in just as Tris had said that. Niko walked over to Duke Vedris, the weariness he had felt earlier was getting worse, it seemed Tris was correct in her assumption. Duke Vedris had his guards take him and Niko to a special room to wait for the healers while Briar and Tris went into their sisters room. Tris had to bite her lip to keep from gasping at the sight that lay before them.

Sandry lay in a plush bed surrounded by pillows, she looked like a little stick doll, her arms and legs were so skinny. Her skin was sickly pale and her normally bright blue eyes were completely dull. Her sunflower hair had lost all it's color and now actually looked grey. Tris sat beside the young noble and brushed her matted hair away from her face. Sandry flinched at the touch and began flailing around until Tris moved away, she then stopped flailing and was still again.

Daja was a horrible sight as well, her dark skin that had once been the color of deep chocolate now looked like muddy river water, her corn row braids were frazzled and stuck to her sweating face, her lips were dry and cracked, she looked as though she was completely dried up. Briar walked over to where Daja lay and sighed. "Come on Trader, stop scaring us." He whispered, he had seen what had happened when Tris touched Sandry, so he didn't touch Daja.

He walked over and pulled Tris's hand gently, at first she flinched, not wanting to be anywhere near him. But the severity of the situation took hold and she followed him over to the side. It was worse now that Niko and the Duke had contracted whatever Sandry and Daja had. "Tris, what are we going to do?" Tris forgot her anger at briar for the moment when she heard the pure panic in his voice.

"We will figure something out Briar, we can't panic." She was trying to sound logical, but inside she was ready to panic as well. But they had made it through the pox epidemic and they would make it through this. It was then that tris spied a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up, it was a letter.

"What did you find Tris?" Tris shushed him and began to read the letter, she gasped and let it fall to the ground.

"What is it Tris?" Briar was getting impatient now.

Tris looked up at Briar, fear in her eyes. "The Empress of Namorn knows the cure for this, but she will only give it, if you and I go and fetch it from Namorn ourselves and only ourselves."


	4. Heartbreaker

Right, I've been caught up with something else for long enough, I've let this story go on for too long and honestly, I lost focus with where it was going. But I has returned to wow your socks off. So yes, reviews will be greatly appreciated and I shan't leave until this is finished, though reviews will help of couse.

* * *

Tris sat on the bed next to her ailing sister, gently brushing her fingers over Sandry's face as the young noblewoman groaned in her restless sleep. This wasn't supposed to happen, they were all four supposed to be indestructable..or had Tris fooled herself into believing this after everything they had endured in their years together? Tris couldn't help but feel responsible for what had befallen her foster-sisters, though really, how could she have known? Tris didn't like to show when she was gentle, but at this point, she couldn't help it.

Briar watched Trisana for a moment before picking up the letter that the redhead had dropped. It read:

~--~--~

Dearest mages,

I hope you have not forgotten me for I have forgotten none of you. News of the Lady Sandrilene fa Toren's illness has spread like wildfire and I send my grievances. Given that I care greatly for Lady Sandrilene and those that she considers close, I have had my healers and mages working hard to find out what has befallen my dear cousin. I believe we have found the cause and the cure as well, but given that I don't wish it to fall into the wrong hands, I will give this cure to no one but those trusted most by Lady Sandrilene, this being Trisana Chandler, Briar Moss, and Daja Kisubo. I shall refuse to give it to anyone else but those three and I ask that if anyone else is infected, for the disease is contagious, I ask they not come as well.

Signed

Her Imperial Majesty Empress Berenene dor Ocmore.

~--~--~

It had been stamped with the Empress' seal, Lakik's teeth, Briar could almost hear her honeyed voice speaking the words as he read it. Daja wouldn't be able to come along nor would Niko because it seemed he had contracted it as well. So it would just be him and Trisana going? Just great...considering as far as he knew, Tris hated him for something he had said earlier. Briar watched Trisana for a moment, seeing how gentle and loving she was towards their sisters...that was one reason he lo..._Whoa! Don't go there Briar Moss, slow down._

While Briar was trapped in his thoughts, mentally scolding himself, Tris caught him staring at her and she perked a brow. "What?" Briar blinked, realizing he had been caught and looked back down at the letter, acting as though he had only just looked up at her. "So we need to go and get the cure then?" Tris nodded as she stood to her feet, she still felt odd around Briar, considering how much he had hurt her and how casually he had done it, but she had her sisters to think about. "Right, I'll go speak to Duke Vedris about this." Without waiting for Briar to respond, she left the room, not wanting to be in there with him anymore.

Briar watched her leave and sighed, he really had screwed something up. He sat next to Daja a moment, running a cold rag over her head, she was burning up and mumbling in her sleep. "Shhh." He whispered, he hated to see Daja and Sandry like this, it was heart-breaking. His mind thought back to his friend Flick who had died of the blue pox years ago, he saw Flick's face when he looked down at Daja and this made him want to cry. He needed to talk with Lark and Rosethorn, though he didn't want them too close, not if this disease was contagious as the Empress said. "Don't worry Daj, we will get you better and you'll be back up soon enough. Both of you will." Briar rose when he heard Tris calling him, it was time to go.

* * *

Elsewhere....

* * *

Empress Berenene of Namorn sat amongst her plants in her greenhouse, her servants and lovers knowing that she was to be left alone when she was amongst the plants she loved so much. Her long brown tresses falling down her shoulders as she smelled one of her orchids. "Majesty." Came a voice behind her, had it been anyone else, they would have been in peril of dying for disturbing the Empress, but the old female voice was that of her most-powerful mage Ishabal Ladyhammer. "They are coming My Lady." Berenene couldn't help but smile as she stood. Perfect, her plans were falling into place. She would not be slighted again, not by these mages.

* * *

With Niko's help, Tris was able to get over her anger issues, but they still cropped at times. At least it wasn't like how things where when she had been a simple child and lightening rose from her red tresses when she was angered. Instead she kept it inside for the most part, her stormy grey eyes the only indication that something was wrong. That and the scowl painted on her face. She had explained some to Niko, but not everything, she didn't mention that it was Briar who had so cruelly twisted her heart and then wrenched it from her chest, she couldn't let him know that. She gathered everything she felt she would need, a caravan had been chosen that Tris and Briar would accompany. Niko so wanted to go along, but given that it seemed that he had contracted the same disease, he would soon be in the same state that Sandry and Daja were in, which meant they had to hurry. Trisana would not lose a father figure and her foster sisters, she wouldn't allow that to happen.

Riding upon their horses, Tris and Briar were silent, sending awkwards looks towards one another. Tris wished that someone could have come along, anything to keep her from being alone with Briar, but it didn't seem that was going to happen anytime so...

"Hey, wait up already!" Came a familiar voice. _It couldn't be... _And yet it was, galloping towards them on his own horse was a very familiar figure to Tris. Her voice shook as another wave of anger struck her.

Briar seemed to notice the look on Tris' face and looked at the person following them. He stopped his horse and moved it in front of Tris, as though protecting her, not that she needed protected of course. "What are you doing here?" Tris asked as she got off her horse, striding over to where the man had stopped his horse and had dismounted as well.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?" Tris and the other man crossed their arms over their chests, just staring one another down.

Briar was completely confused and he was actually gettiting irritated at being left out of this little reunion. "Who are you?"

The man looked up from his staring contest with Tris and offered Briar a grin. "I'm her student, didn't she ever mention me?"

Briar shook his head. "Um, no." A man had been Tris' student?

"Yes I did, this is Kethlun Warder...the big baby scared of lightening." Tris seemed more annoyed that Keth was coming more then anything, she had been prepared to deal with one heart-breaker, but two in one journey? So unfair.


	5. Once upon a heartache

I know I know...I've been a bad girl and haven't been updating for forever and for that, I apologize and this chapter isn't too long. But I had to get some dialogue out of the way. Review a bit and I'll get to work on my next chapter which will explain a lot and have a rather shocking angle. :D Right...well...enjoy!

* * *

Alright, now that the man's identity was settled, Briar and Tris both had to wander just what in Lakik's teeth Keth was actually doing there. Had Keth been seeking Tris out purposely or had it all been fate being cruel to the young red head? No, by the determined look on his face, he had intended on catching Tris before she got too far from the Academy. After her last meeting with the handsome student she had once taught, she had no real interest in another meeting with him. Briar was somewhat torn between remaining somewhat aloof considering what had happened earlier that day and showing Keth that he would protect Tris if he had to.

It was definitely easy to see that Tris was tense and upset, though she did well to hide it, perhaps Briar could tell since he knew her so well. The angry glare she sent Keth was the complete opposite to the grin that was plastered on his face. It was unsettling to be left out of the loop like Briar was and while he wasn't sure where he was with Tris at that moment, he wasn't about to let Keth muscle in on his territory or at least leave him out as though he wasn't there. "So what exactly are you doing here?" He piped up, dismounting his horse as Tris had done earlier, trying not to step over the line of possessiveness.

Hearing Briar's voice seemed to pull Tris from whatever she had been thinking, her arms moving to settle across her chest as she sighed. She wanted to know that as well, she hadn't seen him in a few months and she didn't feel she was ready to see him either. "Yes, what are you doing here?"

Both Briar and Kethlun shivered after a moment, the air around them and mostly around Tris went very cold, perhaps mirroring Tris' feelings at that moment. "Well at the moment, I'm freezing." He joked somewhat, trying to ease the tension between himself and Tris, but neither mage cracked a smile, so his attempt was in vain. "I heard about your sisters and I want to help." How had he heard?

Briar started to ask, since he was very curious, but Tris cut him off before he could say anything by stepping forward, stormy eyes blazing. "No one asked you to come." There was steel in her voice, sharp enough to cut should she choose to and this caught Keth by surprise, causing him to step back. One would have thought that he was the teen and she was the adult, though in terms of power, Keth was a dim candle while Tris was a bright lightening bolt. Tris was a very abrupt young woman, she had always been that way and Keth had learned that when she had been teaching him, but this was different and he knew it.

"Actually someone did ask me to come." He corrected, trying hard not to let the younger woman get to him. The two had yet another stare down, Tris willing Keth to back down and walk away, she had made it clear before that she didn't need him before and she'd do it again.

"Who?" Briar spoke up again, seeing that he was once again being cut from the conversation.

"That's not important, what is important is that you guys need my help and besides, surely my presence doesn't bother you that much." Keth was dodging the question and that didn't escape Briar's attention, but there was too much talking going on, Sandry and Daja deserved more that this.

"I don't care.' Briar stated abruptly and turned to get back up on his horse, Keth's presence did bother him, especially since there was something between him and Tris, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He wanted so badly to cuss Keth out but his thoughts were with his sisters, not on some student of Tris', no matter how suspicious his presence really was.

Tris followed Briar, choosing for the moment to ignore Keth for now. She would get to the bottom of thise....bet on it.


	6. A Startling Realization

Hello everyone! It has been quite a while hasn't it? It feels like forever since I've even looked at my fanfiction account and that is just such a travesty. I've missed writing here and I intend on finishing the stories I have here, including this one since I did love it. I've got some new ideas for it and am excited for it. I hope people still read it and review. I won't fall behind on my writing but I have to say I've had good reason! I got married and moved to another country so that may explain some things. :D But anyway, yus! I am back and so is this story! Read and review, lemme know if you like.

* * *

The amount of tension that pervaded the air around Tris could easily be cut with a knife. Had this been years ago when they first met Briar would have seen sparks of lightening in her red tresses but Tris had long since gotten control of her power. Briar was thankful for that since he had seen first-hand what Coppercurls was capable of when she was really angry, he could still almost feel the bruises he had gotten from that hailstorm she had brought down on everyone when her cousin had been killed.

What a time that had been. Pirates, storms, almost dying in the attack. All that and it still didn't seem as scary as what they were dealing with now. Back then they had had Daja and Sandry with them, back then they had been a team. Now they were a broken circle and he and Tris… He couldn't even begin to figure out what existed between them. He had spent so much time thinking of her as his sister that he hadn't really allowed himself to see her as anything else. But really, she wasn't his sister, he cared about her still but it wasn't the same. Things were different. He was different.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Briar watched Tris carefully as he rode behind her, trying to figure out just how he had upset her. Well that wasn't entirely true, he knew how he had upset her, he had spoken without really thinking it through first. It was just.. the amount of pain he saw in her eyes had stunned him, leaving him breathless for a moment but she hadn't given him time to say much else before she had ridden off. What could he say to make things better? He knew that teasing wouldn't work, not here but what would? Not that he didn't have bigger things to think about because he did, Daja and Sandry were on his mind constantly, the threat of a possible epidemic, and most of all, Keth.

The three had left on horseback for Namorn, intent on getting there as fast as possible. Briar didn't trust Keth, not one bit. How was it that Keth happened to show up before they left and seemed to know exactly what was going on? It didn't make sense and why was he being so secretive about who had sent him in the first place? He was far too secretive for Briar's liking. The fact that he shared something with Tris didn't help matters either. The glances that the older man sent his teacher's way were not at all platonic and raised Briar's hackles. He was too old for Tris and..well…

"Did you hear me?" A sharp voice cut into Briar's jealous thoughts, drawing his gaze from Kethlun to Tris.

"What?" He asked, trying to refocus his mind on the here and now, mostly to avoid getting zapped by a hastily thrown lightning bolt by the redhead.

"I asked if you had the map or not, I want to see if there is a faster way to get where we need to go." Given that it was only the three of them traveling it meant they could move quicker but it also meant less protection should they come across any sort of trouble and given their lack or lack thereof, that was definitely possible.

Blinking a few times, Briar had to think for a minute before nodding and pulling the map out of his satchel. He had almost forgotten he had it. The fact that they had been riding for a good portion of the afternoon meant that he was glad to be stopping, his behind was sore and his legs in need of a stretch as well. Dismounting his caramel-coloured horse, the thief mage led it over and tied it to a tree branch and waited for his companions to do the same before he set the map on the ground. "We can take the path we took last time and it should get us there quickly." Briar didn't really like the thought of detouring and getting lost, time was precious.

Both Tris and Keth looked over the map as well but neither had any objections to Briar's logic. Taking the time to rest, Tris went off on her own with Chime wrapped snuggly around her neck, purring her musical purr as she did. It was obvious she wanted to be left alone though Briar wanted badly to talk to her, to set things straight.

The place they had stopped was rather picturesque, a brook not too far from the road and a hill overlooking it. It was peaceful yet Briar couldn't bring himself to relax, not yet. Not while his sisters were in danger. He hadn't forgotten the damage an epidemic had done before, his friend Flicker and then his teacher Rosethorn. He swore he'd never go through that again…

"Hey… Can I speak with you?" Keth's voice pulled Briar out of that dark place that came with those terrible memories and though Briar didn't trust this man, he was grateful nonetheless. Briar nodded and followed Keth over to his horse, a brow raised at the way the man seemed to make sure that Tris wasn't looking. "I know you don't trust me and I don't really blame you." Briar blinked, well, he was blunt wasn't he?

"It's not th—" Briar started but was cut off. "Yes it is, you don't need to spare my feelings." Kethlun said with a shrug as he rummaged in his bag for something. "What did you want to talk about?" Briar asked bluntly, wanting to avoid any chance of conflict.

Keth didn't answer right away, focused on searching through his bag still. Green eyes darkened in irritation, why was he ignoring him now? Briar opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Keth produced what he had been looking for, a small glass orb. It was pretty but Briar didn't quite un—Wait… Was that Tris in the glass? It was cloudy but he could definitely see Tris' face and it made him sick to see. Her eyes were closed and blood ran down the side of her face. She looked…

"This is why I'm coming along. To prevent this from happening." Keth's voice was lowered, his eyes haunted. "To keep Tris from dying."


End file.
